


Orchid

by ElwritesFanworks



Category: Nero Wolfe - Rex Stout
Genre: Affection, Aftercare, Erotic Games, Fetish, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Needles, Not Beta Read, POV First Person, Painplay, Sex Toys, Sounding, safe words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 03:29:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElwritesFanworks/pseuds/ElwritesFanworks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nero Wolfe is a complicated man - it makes sense that his desires are complicated too. Archie Goodwin is adaptive - he learns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orchid

**Author's Note:**

> If I got Archie's voice wrong, I apologize. This is my first time writing this pairing. Hopefully it's good enough, but if not, please help me improve by constructively critiquing this piece. Thank you!

* * *

 Really it shouldn't have surprised me as much as it did, that a man like Nero Wolfe, whose eccentricities are the stuff of legends, would have some well-guarded, intimate peculiarities that he kept hidden from the prying eyes of the public at large. I had suspected as much, but when the nature of our relationship developed a 'hush-hush' aspect that was anything but typical employer/employee conduct, I figured I'd hit the nail on the head.

_Archie Goodwin, how wrong you were._

My delusions came crashing down around my ears one afternoon. We were between cases and it was a quiet day; I was updating the accounts and Wolfe was reading and glancing at me in intervals, while I pretended not to notice. Eventually, he tired of this back and forth, and broke the silence.

"Archie. Come here, I want to speak to you."

I looked up.

"You're speaking to me right now."

"Don't be sarcastic. Sit."

He gestured at the red leather chair. I sighed and set my pen down and made a show of trudging over and rolling my eyes, just to see if I could make him roll his. He elected for pursing his lips and scowling instead.  
  
Once I was seated is, he started talking and that was the moment I realized that there was much more to Wolfe's intimate interests than even I was aware of.

I sat stiffly in the red leather chair as Wolfe explained exactly what he planned to do to me, all with a clinical sort of detachment. Certainly, I was glad to be asked first, and the explanation was very informative, but the longer he talked, the more I felt like my breakfast was going to repeat on me.

Don't get me wrong - it's not that I'm against people having their own preferences. I am as guilty of it as anyone else, at least since first making it with Wolfe, after which time I have developed a bit of a fixation on his considerable corpulence; also, I've danced with at least one woman who liked to lead both on and off the floor. In short, I'm not new to the idea of having eccentric bedroom behaviors. Yet my experiences and anecdotes paled and shriveled when compared to what Wolfe was suggesting.

"Let me make sure I've understood," I said, trying to keep my voice steady. "You want to turn me into some kind of a human pincushion - is that right?"

"I assure you, it is completely safe."

"Sounds like it," I sneered and Wolfe frowned at me.

"Must I repeat myself? Don't be sarcastic, Archie."

Then, more gently, his voice a low rumble:

"I would never knowingly put you at risk."

I'll admit to being affected by the way he spoke to me just then - it had been a busy few weeks and our the case we had wrapped up the day before had kept us from anything resembling private time - so if I shivered, I maintain that it was justified.

"I'll do it on two conditions," I stated, hoping my face wasn't giving away the creeping sense of doubt I was privately wrestling with. Needles or no needles, if I wanted to wind up privately wrestling with Wolfe instead I'd need to put on a brave face at the very least.

"Yes?"

"If I say 'Massachusetts,' you stop right away, no questions asked."

"Very well. And your second condition?"

I couldn't help but sound a little smug.

"Next time we do this, you let me do what I suggested last time. At least let me try it before it’s off the table."

(Like I said, I was no stranger to bedroom eccentricities. Wolfe's brow furrowed but he grudgingly nodded.)

"If I must."

A few minutes later and I was starting to seriously doubt that I had gotten enough out of my end of the deal. Wolfe had disappeared to get the necessary items to get this horror show going, which was enough to make my skin crawl a little more than I'd admit. The longer I sat alone on his continent of a bed, the more I felt... antsy.

A weaker man might have swooned with relief when Wolfe returned at last and the suspense was finally broken. He had some familiar items with him - a jar of slick, some cotton balls and the rubbing alcohol from the medicine cabinet - and tucked under one arm was a long, flat wooden box that I had never seen before. He set the items down and handed the box to me.

"Open it," he prompted, so I did. He needn't have bothered - there was no doubt about the box's ownership. The lid was engraved with a flourishing 'A.G.'

I had been expecting regular needles, plain, medical, and uninspiring. Instead, I found that the box was lined with velvet, and that the needles that rested on the velvet were nothing short of beautiful - a multitude of different gauges, each one polished and gleaming, with the end that wasn't pointy inset with a precious stone. There were rubies, garnets, opals, sapphires - the whole set must have cost a fortune.

In the box was also a long, thin sleeve made of kid leather as soft as a lady's glove. I picked it up - it was light but not empty - and turned it over above my open palm.

Here to there was a metal rod, but it was thicker, and longer, and blunt at both ends. I noticed that the thicker, flatter end bore the same A.G. in a fine script.

I looked up at Wolfe's non-descript expression. He gave nothing away in his eyes, yet he hadn't sat down, which was a sign he wasn't as disinterested as he was pretending to be.

"How did you know I'd say yes?" I asked. Wolfe stared at my fingers as I turned the blunt rod over in my hands.

"It was, admittedly, something of a gamble, but I had hoped..."

I stared down at the set again.

"It's finer than anything like this ought to be," I said. "I mean, it classes up the occasion, doesn't it?"

Wolfe grunted in response.

"How do we do this? Do you want me to strip?"

Wolfe nodded. There was a familiar hunger in his eyes now as he watched me, which was a comfort. This, at least, I knew how to do. Once I was bare from the waist up, I took my time, showing off a little. I may not be a marble statue, or anything, but running endless errands for my sedentary employer kept me reasonably fit. I would go as far as to say I look good, and more importantly, so would Wolfe.

Once I was nude I sat cross-legged on the bed and waited for Wolfe to make the first move. After all, this was his idea, and I assumed that for something he'd spent so much money on, he had a special plan for those needles.

"I am going to insert them into your back," he said slowly, checking to make sure I didn't bolt like a scared rabbit. I nodded.

"Go ahead."

The cool sensation of rubbing alcohol made my skin tingle as Wolfe applied it liberally to the area at the base of my neck. I watched as he selected one of the thinnest needles from the case, and swallowed as it moved out of view.

"I am going to do it now," he said, his breath hot on my ear. I could feel the heat radiating off his bulk just a few inches away. "Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be," I replied, and if the way my voice cracked was noticeable, Wolfe was kind enough not to comment.

I suppose I ought to state that, for the record, I don't like needles. Most people don't, but for me it's less of a discomfort and more of an ordeal. I'm not the type to faint at the sight of one, but I'm not inclined to subject myself to them unless absolutely necessary, (and here I was, proving myself wrong.)

The sharp pang as the needle pierced my skin was followed by a surprising degree of numbness as Wolfe maneuvered it and the tip emerged some distance away from where it entered. He was good at this, and I was curious if he had ever tried it before with someone else. Given the way he was sitting, tensely and rigid, I doubted it - he was just good at precise work, having spent so many hours tending to his orchids.

Another needle, this one inserted an inch to the right of the first, and about a half and inch down, startled me out of my thoughts. It was less acute a sensation than the first one had been, but my flesh was thinner on my spine, so that was to be expected. I clenched my jaw and tried to ignore the sensation of fundamental wrongness of electing to do something like this.

Wolfe noticed the tightness in my shoulders and placed a hand on one.

"Archie, we do not have to do this."

"What, are you crazy? I want to ride this out to the end, get to the good part."

I sincerely hoped that there would be a good part, though I was beginning to doubt it.

Wolfe reached for another needle and I squinted at the wall.

On and on it went. It's surprising, how many different sensations needles can produce. Sharp pain, aching pain, deep, intimate pain. By the time Wolfe had worked his way down to the small of my back, I had broken out in goose bumps and was starting to sweat.

"Archie," Wolfe rumbled, his fingers ghosting over my tailbone.

"Didn't say Massachusetts," I forced out. My teeth, I noted, had started to chatter.

"Only three more," he said and I nodded.

"Go on."

The next two were more difficult than all the other ones combined. I was profoundly uncomfortable and yet my terror was mounting. The final piece to the set was the long, blunt rod.

When Wolfe reached for it, I flinched away from him. There was no way he could stick that through me and not cause some serious pain. The ends were so rounded that penetrating the skin would require unprecedented force.

"Mass-" I blurted out and Wolfe froze. He lowered the rod and placed his hand on my upper thigh, and kept it there, rubbing circles with his thumb, until I could breathe normally again. I let a long, steady breath out through my nose, and bared my teeth in an attempt at a grin.

"F-false alarm. Keep going."

"Perhaps it would be better if we -"

"Do it. I trust you. _Do it."_

Wolfe lifted the rod again. I braced myself for pain, yet none came. When I looked at him, I found he was smearing the rod with slick.

"What-"

"Trust me, Archie. You will enjoy this, I think."

Despite my reservations, I knew better than to question his judgment - many a fine food had he introduced to me over the years, things I wouldn't have tried if he hadn't insisted I would like them. He knew me well enough for his opinions to be worth something.

Nevertheless, I winced when the cold tip of the rod touched me. In my surprise, I scooted backwards and hissed, my tender back pressed against the roughness of Wolfe's shirt.

"What are you-"

"Shh," he cooed, as though he were talking to an injured animal, or a fussy baby, certainly not a grown man. Given the circumstances, I didn't have the wherewithal to get ruffled about it. Wolfe cupped me and gently eased my foreskin back. I shivered as the tip of the metal rod bumped against me. I bit my tongue to distract myself from the agitation I was feeling - this was certainly strange, but as of yet, I was not in pain, and Wolfe was being methodically careful.

Slowly, the tip breached my urethra and I jerked slightly, causing a twinge of pain to radiate up from my cock. Wolfe wrapped an arm around my middle and pressed his face into my neck and I relaxed enough to let him continue.

It was a distinct, unusual feeling, but as the shock subsided it felt surprisingly bearable. Once the rod had slid in completely, leaving only the engraved monogram on display, Wolfe sat back and admired his handiwork for a moment, before leaning in and pressing a kiss to the base of my neck.

It hurt as he traced his tongue along my back, pressing against the raised skin where I was skewered. I felt one of the holes leak a drop of blood and felt Wolfe move to kiss it. I felt strange, uncomfortable, fascinated, and fixated.

Slowly Wolfe removed the needles, starting at my shoulders. Each one was cleaned and returned to the case. Each one made me shudder when it was removed, leaving behind a strange emptiness.

When he finally slid the rod out of me I slumped against him and something like a sob rattled in my chest. He wrapped his arms around me and palmed me to hardness, murmuring endearments in my ear. It was over quickly and as I flooded Wolfe's hand, tears flooded my eyes.

I couldn’t explain why they started, but they did, and I couldn't stop them. Wolfe soothed me until the moment passed and I was myself again.

“Are you alright?” he asked, and, too overwhelmed to speak, I simply nodded.

The next morning, as I got dressed, I took a look at my back in the mirror, turning and craning my neck for a peek.

There were little red dots where the needles had been, and I realized as I looked at them that they formed a recognizable shape: an orchid.

Later, when Wolfe came down from the plant rooms, I smirked to myself. He still had another flower to tend to, after all.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> idek what this is  
> it came to me unbidden, even though i have never written this pairing and am busy with other fics  
> i just  
> what is my life  
> T_T  
> sorry if I ruined your opinion of these characters, this fandom, or these kinks *sobs*
> 
> Also i apologize for any typos it's like 1 AM almost and my battery is dying so I am skim reading and spell checking but if I miss anything I'm sorry T_T


End file.
